Side Dish
by Ame Minazuki
Summary: A compilation of saiyuki gags and stories. Set after their journey from the vast land of west
1. Side Dish 1: Dinner

Saiyuki Side Dish: Dinner

_It was a pleasant evening and the Sanzo Ikkou are having a dinner along with Jef, Ren and Gaby._

Waitress: Good evening. May I take your orders sir/ma'am?

Goku: (holding the menu and he showed it to Gaby) Hey? What do you think? They look all tasty and delicious, dont you think Gaby?

Gaby: (eyes gleaming) YEAH! They look all yummy. I'm hungry!

Goku: hehehe...me too!

Gaby: We want all of it! (Shows the menu to the waitress)

Waitress: (sweatdropped) Well, okay then. Please wait for a moment.

Gojyo: Isnt that weird? That girly and that saru goes along well. What a lovely pair.

Hakkai: (chuckles) As you can see, Gaby san is just very fond of Goku. They're just friends.

Sanzo: (crossed his arms) what a weird thing to find out that there are two sarus that goes along well and both having similar behavior, attitude and likes.

Jef: Hahaha. Sorry for Gaby's behaviour. She's just a very cheerful girl, that's all. (Smiles)

Ren: (slaps her face with her hand) This isnt funny anymore. They're annoying and its embarrasing.

Gojyo: (wraps his arms around ren) Arent you happy that your pet and Sanzo sama's pet goes along well?

Jef: What's that supposed to mean? (Looks at Hakkai)

Hakkai: (smiles) Goku and Gaby had already built a steady friendship. Something like that.

Hakuryuu: KYUU...

Gaby and Goku: (singing) We're hungry and you know it like YEAH! (2x) (raising their hands and wave it in the air:)

Sanzo: (irritated, took out his paper and hit Goku and Gaby hard) WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP KONNO BAKA SARUS!

Ren: (heard Sanzo's words) What was that? I heard sarus and you are pertaining Gaby as a saru, you old grumpy attitude monk!

Gojyo: Oh my? I guess that Ren is very protective of her pet. (Laughs)

Hakkai: Gojyo, it is not the proper way of saying such things. You need to be more careful in whatever you say or else...(sweatdropped)

Sanzo: (anger marks appear at his temple) What's the problem with that? You can't even make your saru behave.

Ren: (irritated) Now look who's talking? In the first place, you should not took a profession like being a priest just now. You should be a caretaker of animals instead since you're good at making some discipline with your pet.

Sanzo: Dont try to lessen my patience onna!

Ren: (acting scary) Oh? I'm scared! Help me! Sanzo sama's gonna kill me. Sanzo, that's an old trick for kids and it wont work on me. Just admit that having that kind of attitude is a sign of aging.

Sanzo: Why you baka onna!

Ren: I'm not a stupid woman, you stupid man! You ill tempered and spoiled brat monk! BHE!

Sanzo: (totally irritated; glared at ren) Why you! _On mani hatsu mei un, MAKAI..._

Hakkai: (alarmed by Sanzo's chanting; cover his mouth with his hands) OH NO SANZO! Dont use the maten sutra on Ren.

Ren: (looks at Hakkai) Let him do what he wants. Like hell if I'm scared with that old man!

Gojyo: (laughs hard) HahahaXD, Ren just called Sanzo an old man. I just cant stop laughing. I'm gonna die, hahahaXD

Sanzo: (glared at Gojyo, point his gun at him) Do you want to die you damn perverted kappa?!

Gojyo: (raised his hands; sweatdropped) No. Thank you.. (stopping himself from laughing by covering his mouth)

Ren: (Arched her eyebrow) That's how an old man always act. Just admit that you are no longer young Sanzo.

Sanzo: (glared at ren; totally irritated) Be thankful that Hakkai covered my mouth or else..

Ren: Or else what, you corrupted monk?

Jef: (merely looking; drinking tea silently)

Gaby: (pulled Jef's sleeves) Aren't you going to stop Sanzo and Ren? Seems that the situation is not that too normal.

Goku: Yeah Jef. I'm afraid that they're having so much trouble now with each other.

Jef: (chuckles and then smiles at Goku and Gaby) You dont have to worry about them. That's part of getting to know each other thing when someone wants to befriended one another.

Gaby and Goku: (chorus) Now we know! (Smiles)

Hakkai: (chuckles) I guess, Jef is somehow right... (sweatdropped)

Gojyo: (still laughing hard LOL XD)

Ren and Sanzo: (both irritated and glared at jef) SHUT UP YOU GODDAMN DIMWIT!

Waitress: (arrived) Sorry for the long wait. Here's your order. (Stares at them then sweatdropped)

Goku and Gaby: YEY! Food! Here we come!

Gojyo: For heaven's sake, please somebody stop me, I just cant breath. I'm gonna die. Hahaha..XD

Goku and Gaby: Yum! Yum! Yum!

_Sanzo and Ren are still arguing._

Hakkai: (bow down) Well, I would like to apologized and that would all be for now...

Goku and Gaby: (waves hands) BYE BYE :P

**FIN...**


	2. Side Dish2:Chicken Curry With Extra Rice

**Saiyuki Side Dish 2: Chicken Curry With Extra Rice and Vinegar Sauce**

**(WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?)**

One day, Gaby was reading a manga under the shady peach tree. She was smiling and she look up at the sky. The weather seems to be fine and she really likes it.

Gaby: (closing the manga book) What a fine sunny day! I've never seen succh a beautiful day way back in my house in the Philippines. (Sniffing) what a fresh air to breath too! Hahaha...

Meanwhile...

Goku went to their sleeping quarters and he hurriedly opened the door. He saw Jef still sitting on his futon bed while Ren was disturbed upon hearing those running footsteps of him.

Goku: (smiles) Morning to all! (Looking around) Ne? Where's Gaby?

Ren: (still sleepy) How would I know?

Jef: (thinking; cupping his chin) I guess I saw her this morning at the backyard reading something.

Goku: Thanks Jef! Need to go..

Ren: What's with him? (Looks at jef)

Jef: I think that he and she are going to play today.

Ren: (frowned; arched her eyebrow) Eh? Gaby's already too old to play games.

Jef: hahaha... I guess so... (sweatdropped)

Goku went to the backyard to see Gaby sitting under the peach tree...

Goku: (shouts cheerfully) Gaby! You've promised that we will play together today!

Gaby: (waves her hand at him) Yesh! Hahaha...

Goku: (Approached Gaby and pulled her sleeves) Ne? What are we going to play today Huh? Huh? Huh? (Puppy eyes)

Gaby: (thinking) Well, let's see. Last week we played poker but too bad that the monks here scold us because we were caught in the act. The other day, we played mahjong with Gojyo and Hakkai but too bad for me because I dont even know how to play it even the rules. What if we play hide and seek today? That would be fun.

Goku: (puppy eyes) Hide and seek? Wow! Thinking of it, it looks so fun to play but, (frowns) how are we going to play it if it is only the two of us will play the game itself?

Hakkai and Gojyo came...

Hakkai: (Smiles) then, we will join, right Gojyo?

Gojyo: Yeah, yeah. Quite boring today so why not try traditional games? It will be good a good exercise to run around especially to a saru like Goku. (Laughs)

Goku: (place his hands on his waist) hahaha! Very funny you damn perverted kappa!

Hakkai: (claps his hands) Okay children, stop those quarrels already and shall we start, Gaby san? (Looks at Gaby)

Gaby: (laughs) YEAH! Who's it for now? (Looks at them)

Goku: I will!

Gojyo: I thought that he's going to run all around. (Raise his hands and shoulder and took a deep sigh) anyway, I'll never let him caught me.

Jef: Can I join you guys?

Gaby: of course! More people to play with means more fun.

Hakkai: Okay Goku, now, count from one to twenty while all of us are going to hide. After finishing the count to twenty look for us and be back in your position for the last person you've found will try not to be the it; in other words, he/she will try to save themselves by running and say save in your place where you've counted. understand?

Goku: (smiles) Yes Hakkai!

Jef: Okay! Let's start. (Laughs)

Sanzo was wlking in the hallway of the temple when he saw Goku, Gaby, Gojyo, Hakkai and Jef playing hide and seek. He stop for a while and rest his back on the wall looking at them.

Sanzo: (frowns and sweatdropped) What's with those morons now? Playing children's game?

Ren: (crossed her arms) What do you think? (Stares at him)

Sanzo: That's my line onna. (Stares at her) Why dont you join them?

Ren: Why should I? Why dont you try to go there and join them instead? You need some exercise since you're too slow.

Sanzo: (irritated) Look who's talking like you know everything about me baka onna?!

Ren: Dont get yourself too mad. (Knocks his chest) it will be too bad for your heart if you'd keep on getting mad everytime. Besides, why dont you even try to smile? Just a bit will do to lessen your wrinkles. (Smiles)

Sanzo: You dont have any authority to tell me what to do.

Ren: Then, you have to give me a written permit for that then.

Everyone stops and look at Sanzo and Ren...

Gojyo: (whispered in Hakkai's ear) What do you think? Aren't they going to have another round? (Laughs)

Hakkai: I guess not.

Goku: I wonder why Sanzo's always getting mad whenever he saw Ren. (Looks at Gaby) do you have any idea?

Gaby: (scratch her head; sweatdropped) I dont know. To be honest, Sanzo and Ren's attitude are somewhat so similar.

Jef: I never thought of that...

Gojyo: Houra! (Points at Sanzo and Ren) Look at that? The newly wed couple are having another round of argument.

Ren: (narrowed her eyes, frown) What does your slave says? (Looks at Sanzo)

Sanzo: Seems that he's requesting me to kill him now and gave him a requiem mass afterwards.

Ren: Can I help you kill him? (Creepy stares at Gojyo)

Sanzo: Why not onna?

Hakkai: (Sweatdropped) I guess they're talking about your funeral Gojyo.

Gojyo: (Surprised) WHAT?! (Chills) Jeez? Why does the wind seems to be cold just now?

Gaby: (stomach growls) I"M HUNGRY!

Goku: Me too!

Hakkai: I guess playtime is over. (Shouts at Sanzo) Sanzo, Goku and Gaby san are hungry already. Do you have any food for them?

Sanzo: (Pulled meatbuns in his sleeves)

Goku and Gaby: (mouth waters upon seeing meatbuns) MEATBUNS! (Both jump to his direction, Sanzo throw it and they manage to catch it then bite it) YUM!

DING...

Ren: (embarrassed) Gaby? You're a human and not an animal...

Sanzo: Now she looks like an animal like that saru.

Ren: (stares at Sanzo) I guess I have to agree with you this time.

Gojyo: Birds of the same feather, flock together. (Sweatdropped)

Hakkai: (smiles and claps his hand) Wow! I never heard you say something good today Gojyo. Good job!

Jef: Eh? (Staring at them blankly) I guess everything is over for now...

Ren: Oh My! Gaby!

Gaby: (chibi, puppy eyes, giving half the share of her meatbun to her) You want some Ren? They taste so good!

Ren: No thanks. Eat it up until you can!

Gaby: (slowly turns her back with sway hair motion) okay! Yummy!

Goku: You want some Sanzo?

Sanzo: (irritated, took out his paper fan and hit him hard) SWALLOW THAT THING UNTIL YOU CAN YOU BAKASARU!

Hakkai: (smiles) What a portrait of a happy family, isnt it? (Stares at Gojyo)

Gojyo: What a creepy look you've got Hakkai.

Jef: (smiles, look at the blue sky) What a beautiful day today isnt it guys?

Everyone: (glares at Jef) OH YEAH! WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DAY TODAY!

**Fin...**


End file.
